


Contradiction

by ghostofviper



Series: Hiromu Takahashi One Shots [22]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Sexual Content, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: There's really no point in trying to figure out Hiromu Takahashi





	Contradiction

It seemed like every footstep you took echoed off the walls. Click clack, click clack. Your heart felt like it was beating as every step took you closer to him. He could probably hear you coming from a mile away. Or you were just being paranoid. Yet paranoid was a good way to be when dealing with Hiromu Takahashi. He was an enigma and trying to find logic in anything he did only resulted in a headache. Half of the time that you saw him he was the sweetest friendliest man you had ever met. The other half you felt like he was living up to his nickname of Time Bomb. One false move from you and he was going to explode. How a man that seemed to have so much energy could sit so unnaturally still as he stared you didn’t know. But he had an uncanny ability of catching you in his stare and when he did all time seemed to freeze. It was like you were caught in a web and could only move when he decided to free you. 

If you had to label your relationship with him it would have to be casual. It was certainly not romantic. At least you didn’t think it was, he had never shown any interest in you in that way. Sure he flirted with you, but from what you had seen Hiromu flirted with anyone and anything. He didn’t seem to discriminate. Girl, guy, stuffed animal, inanimate object. They all seemed to capture his attention. Hiromu had never given you any indication he saw you as anything beyond just a co-worker. 

That was why you were mentally chastising yourself for being so nervous. There no reason to be. Yet you had been from the second one of the interns had come up to you and told you that Hiromu wished to see you in the LIJ locker room. Your heart had started beating faster by the second and you had to consciously make sure you were taking breaths. Maybe it was being summoned to their locker room. You would have to be deaf not to hear the stories about that place. 

Standing in front of the door you took a deep steadying breath before knocking. Hiromu pulled open the door stepping back and gesturing grandly for you to enter with a small smile. You stepped inside willing away the pit in your stomach as Hiromu closed the door behind you. A quick glanced revealed you were alone with Hiromu which helped settle your nerves a bit. To be honest Bushi scared the living daylights out of you and the other two weren’t much better. You weren’t even going to think about the big one, thankful that he was out recovering from surgery. 

Hiromu brushed past you and hopped up on the table along the wall, laying down across it with his head turned towards you. You stood quietly, expectantly waiting for him to reveal why you had been called here. The minutes passed by slowly, and again you wondered how someone so high key could lay so still as he watched you with barely blinking eyes. 

“Was there a reason you called me here?” You couldn’t help but ask as the time dragged on. Hiromu moved, slowly rolling up on his side and laying his head on his hand with a pout.

“I’m trying to decide if I’m going to fuck you.” Hiromu said surprising you with his bluntness. So much so you couldn’t even come up with a retort. “I want to fuck, but I’m just not that turned on. Sorry.” It was more hurtful to hear than you thought and you felt a pang in your chest. You hadn’t realized you had been holding out hope that maybe the eccentric man was interested in you only to have them brutally dashed. 

Trying to hide your hurt you spun on your heels hurrying to the door to make a quick escape.

“Stop!” Hiromu said sharply making you freeze in place. “I didn’t say we were done yet.” 

“What?” You said in disbelief. “You want me to hang around so you can destroy me some more? Stand here and listen to you telling me how much you aren’t attracted to me. I don’t think so.” Your hand moved to the door once again.

“If you touch that doorknob we’re going to have a problem.” Hiromu said sharply, the change in his inflection making you turn around looking at him in confusion before taking a step back as you realized that nice Hiromu had taken a step back and you were now dealing with the Time Bomb. “You leave when I say you can, understood?” Your head slowly nodded as you tried to keep up with his mood swings.

“You want me, yes?” Hiromu asked pushing himself up into a seated position, legs dangling off the edge of the table. Once again you slowly nodded. “Come suck me.” 

“I thought you weren’t in the mood.” You said petulantly 

“So come get on your knees and put me in the mood.” Hiromu said. “It’s been a long day. I really don’t feel like arguing. Put your lips around my dick, make me hard and then I’m going to fuck you and make you scream. Is that easy enough to understand?” 

“What makes you so sure you can? Make me scream that is? You don’t know how to fuck me.” You were already moving towards him, so you weren’t quite sure why you were arguing. You already knew you were going to fuck him. But you couldn’t help but get a little jab in for your wounded pride. 

“I know exactly what you want and how you want it,” Hiromu said confidently. “I have no doubt you will be screaming my name by the time I’m done with you.”


End file.
